


A Second Start

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Spoilers, 3.15 "Harbinger." (03/08/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Reed/Hayes pairing (I'm a Tu/R-shipper for crying out loud ;) ahem. so.my first one with this pairing, I only wanted to know how it is to play with those two.and I watched 3.15 "Harbinger: and charlie's wonderful vid "right kind of wrong" and then this plot bunny knocked at my door.Uhm ok, so this fic is set perhaps one day after "Harbinger."  


* * *

**BOOM**

A disoriented Malcolm laid on the ground and was trapped beneath Hayes. Both began to grin. "You picked up my klingon move very quickly, Major!"

"I'm a quick learner, Lieutenant..."

The next thing Malcolm knew was that Hayes kissed him fiercely. He was caught off-balance by Hayes' action, but after several seconds he regaind is composure. Malcolm flipped himself and Hayes around, so that he was on top. Hayes smirked and Malcolm felt his heartbeat even more quicken than from the kiss.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Malcolm awoke with a jolt. His heart raised from the dream. 'Damn, when exactly have I begun to dream of Hayes in _this_ way?'

* * *

After his shift Malcolm went to the mess hall to meet Trip. Trip was already there when he arrived. He sat down and begun to eat.

"So, anything new since the last time I saw ya?" Trip asked. "Absolutly nothing. There were no problems. What about the warpcore? Could you finish the repairs?"

"No, to tell the truth I am just taking a short break—seems like doubleshift. I can't also come later to work out, I guess you just have to ask Hayes again for sparing." Trip smiled at him innocently.

Malcolm scowled and shot him a threatening look. But then he remembered his dream and blushed slightly. That didn't go unnoticed by Trip, so he raised an questioning eyebrow.

Malcolm looked up: "What?!"

"So, do you want to tell me why you just blushed at my comment or do I need to blackmail you with something??"

Malcolm narrowed his eyes "There is nothing to tell." short and warningly

But Trip couldn't let it go, it was now to oblivious that Malcolm was more interested in the Major than he liked to admit. But Trip thought not only since Amanda told him what Hayes was like, that they were the same kind of person and they would be a perfect couple.

"Ha. I don't believe you, Malcolm! So, tell me, _what_ exactly made you blush in the sentence—you just have to ask Hayes again for sparing—?" Trip's grin split his face now in two.

"You know what? I think I am not hungry anymore. I think I will leave now, so you can go back to repair the warpcore, you know?!"

"Oooh Malcolm, please! Don't take it so seriously!! You have only a crush on Hay.." Trip looked around the mess hall and quietend his voice down a bit. "...on _him_ "

Malcolm looked somewhat shocked and narrowed his eyes once more at Trip "Ok, Trip. If that's what you think...but I will go now to train a bit. If you're finished with your repairs, perhaps you can join me."

* * *

Not half an hour later Malcolm was doing some moves he had learned at the special training from the macos. But he wouldn't admit, that he learned it just then. Never would he!

The door opend and Hayes stepped in. "Oh, I get a deja vu feeling."

Malcolm spun around and was once more remembered at his dream "me, too...indeed..." he thought out loud.

"Uhm, do you need a sparing partner again? But this time I suggest that we don't fight that .. uhm.. that hard like the last time! I mean, the Captain is right. We need to get along for the ships and crew's sake...So, can we begin again on a friendlier level—maybe?"

Malcolm smiled "You are right. So let's start."

Hayes feeled relieved "And I thought, perhaps you can show me this klingon move of yours!"

Malcolm smirked "Oh I would love to..."


End file.
